Quest for power
by ash129rissa
Summary: Sequel to Vivian Vande Velde's Dragon's Bait. Yeah I’m not so great with summary
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Vivian Vande Velde's Dragon's Bait. Yeah I'm not so great with summary but

this story take place shortly after Alys, decides to stay with Selendrile. 

Alys

Alys had walked away from the campsite that Selendrile had made. In search of

some kindle and anything eatable for her to eat. She was going to prove to Selendrile that

she was able to find her own nourishment and didn't have to depend on him all the time

Whilst Selendrile was out searching for his own supervisions. Not that nuts and berries

would satisfy 17 hundred-year-old dragon. Alys thought to herself.

While she was searching for food, Alys had an eerie feeling that she was being

watched by someone or something. For a moment she thought she saw a figure moved in

the shadows of the trees but shook the feeling off and continued to walk. But the feeling

of her being watched intensified so she started to pick up her pace.

Calm down Alys thought. You're over reacting; it might just be Selendrile trying to freak

you out or something.

But at that moment she heard a twig snap, panic gripped her and she bolted

through the woods like a bullet from a gun. Alys heard footsteps behind her. So she ran

faster. Alys had no idea where she was running to but her instincts told her that if she

wanted to live, she had to run. Alys ran for what seemed like hours, her breath became

ragged, her feet became heavy and began to drag along the ground, it took all of her

strength just to keep herself from keeling over. Alys pressed forward but with each steps

became slower the sound of the footstep grew closer.

Just then Alys saw a clearing in the thick forest. If I can just get to the clearing,

Alys thought. I will at least be able to see who my captor is. A few more yards, a few

more yards. Alys chanted. She was almost there when; she felt fierce pain penetrate the

back of her skull. She let out a cry and her world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

so here is the second chapter...um...it took me along time to write this chapter but now that i look at it kinda short... i'm not so good at writing stories or finishing them and but I'm trying but tell me what you think. i would really like to know

I dont own any of theses charaters all rights belong 2 Vivian Vande Velde

Selendrile

Selendrile had left the campsite at the break of dawn in search of some food.

Alys would be okay, selendrile thought. He had to go find some meat, he could only stand a

diet of nuts and berries for so long. He soared through the brightening sky, a few of miles away from where

he had left Alys, and came upon some cattle grazing. He grabbed a couple, and fed. Whilst consuming

prey, he got this strange feeling, something that was wrong. He swallowed what was left of

his breakfast and flew off into the direction of the campsite.

He knew Alys would leave the campsite in search of food but As he drew near he noticed that she was nowhere in the

area.Then he picked up on a familiar scent, one from his past. An image of a small boy surfaced in Selendrile's mind,

he had the same golden hair but instead of amethyst eyes like his own, the little' boys were amber. _Talon _Selendrile breathed.

_**Talon!! **_he roared and flew off with rage, westwards towards his home land.

_Damn _Selendrile thought to himself. Knowing he was flying back to the place to which he wanted to leave behind

forever. A faded memory, from which he was running from for the last few hundred years. Selendrile knew this day would

comebut was avoiding it, traveling from place to place, always on the move so that they wouldn't find him. But now they have

taken her, the only companion I have had in the last 500 years, like they took his other Selendrile reflected, and felt little pain

in his heart. As if someone had stuck a bunch of pins in it. _**"But this time we will settle this once and for all,"**_ he vowed to

himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of theses characters all rights belong to Vivian Vande Velde except the one I make up ^_^

SO here is chapter Three, I tried people I really did.

Now our story begins

*****************************************************************************

**Alys**

As Alys slowly gained consciousness she knew there were a few things she was certain of one she was laying on plush bed, two she very we'll knew she had been captured and she didn't know by whom, and three she knew the situation she was in was bad.

Alys still had trouble opening her eyes, so she laid still for what seemed like hours then she heard the murmur of voices on the other side of the wall.

"_**Talon!!!! What did you do?!!"**_said a raspy voice in a hushed tone.

"_Luring him here"_ said a smooth voice. _"I was just doing you a favor and there's no turning back now, we'll settle this dispute once and for all."_

"**I suppose."**

"_But I can't see why can't we just settle it without him? What's the point in fighting? We both know that he is doesn't want it. So why can't you just take the position instead? 'Cause I'm not interested, and you know you want it Salen and don't you dare deny it."_

Salen sighed. **"Talon you and I both know it not that simple it is tradition that can not be broken. It has been done since the beginning of Dragons' History, and there is only one way that this rule can be change, but for that to happen we must fight."**

There was a silent pause.

"Damn," thought Alys. "This is serious, if Selndrile were to come, they'll double team him and kill him for a position that he doesn't even want. OMG I got to get out of here, they're going to kill him. He's going to die; he can't take the two of them by himself. They're going to kill him, He's going to die, they're going to kill him, he going to die" Where the words that replayed in her mind.

Then she gasped out of realization and Screamed out loud "**Why do I always end up as bait!!**" screamed.

The two dragons heard this and ran into the room where Alys was in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well I'm trying to continue but it is kinda hard. Tell me if you like it or if you don't. I think this was a bad chapter Idk, I think it's kinda short... OH well tell ME what you think I, I'm open to any criticism or idea ok Bye Everybody ^__________^


End file.
